Redo
by DrewMotari
Summary: this is a Endurance: High Sierras Fanfiction. I conuld find a place for it on this site so I just pulled it here , it is a Datako Camron fan fiction.


disclaimer:

I do not own Endurance.and I do not know Dakota or Camron and just to be safe, Dakot and Camron are both 19 in this story...

J.D. turns toward the purple team, " so, I will ask you guys now. Are you going to be using that piece for the red team? "

Kelsey looks over to Dakota.

All eyes are on him now. He pulls his head back, looks straight up in the sky. The green team laughs; loving the answers they know they're going to hear.

" Yes."

All faces instantly drops. Dakota run the immunity piece over to Cameron.

"What?"

That came from everyone there but Dakota.

" Sorry green team, but I really can do that to Cameron."

Dakota look over sadly toward the green team but than turns to smile at Cameron. He knows what he as done will upset not only his friendships but also his teammate.

Kelsey looked to him, she eyes biggest from trying to stop the tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dakota and Cameron both lay on a bed in the tree house.

" So our teams are the last two now," said Cameron.

" Just like I planted." Replied Dakota.

" I can't believe you sat the green team up like that."

" I had to, to get what I want."

Dakota got up and walked over to where Cameron was sitting. Dakota reach out, and Cameron grabbed his hand seeing that that was what Dakota wanted it. He pulled Cameron up off the bed. They're standing face to face.

"I want you."

"Wh…"

Dakota out of nowhere kissed Cameron; and stopped him from finally what he was say. Dakota ran his hands out over Cameron's body as they kissed, his hair, under his red shirt, and on his ass. After about two minutes they broke for air. " Wh …at what. …at" Cameron tried to say while catching his breath.

The girl's clubhouse was still, only the sound Aeriel's snaring was heard. She and Kelsey had gone to sleep two hour before than. It was about 2:30 A.M. at night.

"Dakota I don't know if I can do this … the girls are right next to us."

"They're not going to hear. Now lay back and don't fight me."

Dakota pulled Cameron on the bed, he than started taking off Cameron's shirt. Once that was off, Dakota licked Cameron's left pink nipple than moves to his right one. Licking, turned in to hard sucking over Cameron's exposed chest. That ended however once Dakota make his way to Cameron's bellybutton.

Not many people know how great it feels to just have someone sucking your belly button, with made it ever harder for Cameron mind to process what was happening to me.

Dakota was like a master doctor that knew every part of the human body and just what to do to make act the way he wanted it to.

Dakota had Cameron lay on the only bed in the tree house that was not a bunk bed. It was on the far right side of the house and right under one of the windows. But more importantly the window was on side away from where the girl's tree house was. The bed's long side was on the wall. The scent of natural fragrances wild: roses, tulips, sweet peas, sunflowers, lilies - all blending together with the smell of rain and mud formed a new unknown smell coming thought the window.

Once Dakota was done with Cameron's belly button, he worked his way down to Cameron's Khaki shorts. Dakota unbuttoned Cameron's short one button at a time. And as he did so, he licked what was once under the now unbuttoned button. Slowly Cameron's face reddened as Dakota gain sight of Cameron's baby blue underwear with white blur stars painted on them.

Dakota had removed Cameron's khaki shorts completely off. He gave Cameron a maleficent smile at the full sight of Cameron, nearly naked form.

The way Dakota looked at him with should malice in his eyes; Cameron couldn't help but wonder would Dakota let him stop even if he wanted too.

Looking right into Cameron's eyes Dakota said, " Man you look so fucking cute in those." Cameron's cheeks turned even redder. He could feel his face heating up. His dips formed a small worried smile.

" But now, time for it to come off." And with one, two pulls, they were off. Cameron's big tone bubble had turned red as well. Dakota's eyes almost look like an anime character eyes does with when some them mind blowing happen. " Fuck your ass is that color too! I'm so gladly I saved the red team."

Cameron sat lending backs, his blonde hair almost touching the wall behind him, both elbows on else side of him lay on the bed, and his legs hang over the bed.

Dakota got on his knee between Cameron legs and push them apart. Then pulled them up so Cameron's ass was not eye level to Dakota's face.

Cameron gave a little moaned as Dakota lick his annals. " Don't get to loud the girls might hear."

Cameron's countenances turned every more red at the ideal of the girls finding out what he was letting Dakota do to him.

" O…k um. " Cameron said as he fights to bit back his mouths.

" And relax some more I can better bet my tongue in." and to this Cameron only nodded.

Dakota passed his tongue over the surface of the pink hole. It was moisten and warm tasting sweat and juices. Dakota want to eat more and more. He stroked his tongue over the pink hole over and over. He got more into in with every pass. Then slowly he placed his tongue in the hole. This action made Cameron go made with passion.

" Oyo oh fuck!!"

" Ok it time to with placing your getting we are both getting to in to this."

Dakota and Cameron witched places; Dakota now sit on the bed the same way Cameron was and Cameron between Dakota's legs. Cameron took a breath as he slow pulled Dakota's boxes off.

There it was Dakota's dick right there in Cameron face. It was already completely hard. To come supplies it was big. It was a little more than two fingers wide. It comes down to the place the tan mark more on Dakota's thigh were. It was straight until a ways before the head, then it bended just a bit to the right.

Cameron slowly grabbed it with both hands and just stayed at it.

" Do it …"

Cameron looked up from it and looked Dakota.

" Go ahead and just do it …"

And with that Cameron took as more of it as he could in his mouth.

" Spit on it and get really wet."

Cameron did as Dakota told him to do and started sucking it once more. A weird noise like a mop being pulled in a buck of water over and over again could be heard.

"Harder. Harder"

And again Cameron did was Dakota said. Sucking harder and harder.

Dakota let out a big moan and quietly cover his mouth as to not wake the girls, and than cum in Cameron's mouth. Dakota than grab Cameron's under his arms and rolling his own hips, Dakota roll on top on Cameron as he pulled him up on the bed. The moonlight hit Cameron's face.

"You look so hot, with my cum all over you."

" Thanks… I think."

Dakota than grabbed Cameron legs, opened them, and pull them toward Cameron's face. Dakota then place his hard on, slow into Cameron hot, tight ass. For a moment he stayed completely still, enjoying the sensation. Cameron was so warm, so wet, and so goddamn _tight_. He started to move slowly going faster.

" Da..Ko KO. Ta!" Cameron moaned as Dakota roughly pounded into his ass, hands grabbing his hips and attaching his mouth to his neck. Cameron made a fist and place in his mouth so not to be too loud.

Dakota let go of Cameron's left leg and then with that free hand grabbed Cameron's hard member, and began pumping it.

A few minute later Cameron cam, breathing hard. Dakota stopped and looked at him for a second. Cameron thought he was done. But he was wrong, Cameron's face tight up when he realized that. Dakota ignored Cameron's looked, concentrating only to lift out and slam back in again. Cameron let out a pained scream. "Dakota!" That went on for two more hours. Once Dakota was finally done and he climbed out of Cameron's ass and a shit whole of cum and running out.

Cameron's eyes became wide. " Damn how many time did you cum?"

" About four times, I think. " Dakota than smile " Your ass was just that good."

" Was it really?"

" Hell yeah."

"Cameron, ever since that day I saw you, I just knew I had to have you. I looked at you, saw that tight, round ass…" chuckling, he grabbed Cameron's ass. "I knew I was going to have you, sooner or later."

Dakota slowly lowered his head to the pillow, and gently grabbed Cameron's quivering frame, lowered it next to his own. He fit Cameron's head under his chin, and tightened his arm around the blonde's body. He ran his fingers through Cameron's golden hair, and sighed contentedly.

" I think I love you."


End file.
